From Perfect To Pained
by Hotchniss-cm-97
Summary: He was always so good to her and she may have to say the the one thing no man wants to hear 'I'm pregnant, but it might not be yours.'
1. Chapter 1

**Summary sucks I know just a Fanfic I wrote for IG. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Emily sighed, turning her chair to face the floor to ceiling window, overlooking London. Grabbing the file she was working on as she turned. Flipping it open she read through the write-ups her agents gave her. Rubbing her temple, she looks up at the clock 12 o'clock she should go to lunch but she just felt out of it today.

She knew why, she never thought this would happen to her. This time was different. She wasn't 15 anymore and she had a fiancée, but he live across the ocean. She stated turning the dark coloured engagement ring on her left hand trying to think if a way to tell him, she then lightly set her hand on her still flat stomach. She was brought back from her thoughts by her office door opening. She jumped turning to see who entered.

"Hello, darling." Clyde of course, who else.

"Clyde." She said turning her chair back to face the window.

"I just got a note from your doctor. You wouldn't happen to know what that's about, would you?" She smiled of course the would send the results to Clyde.

"Yep, I know all about it." She replayed. Clyde opened his mouth to say something but was cutoff by Emily office phone ringing. She looked down at the phone the and back to Clyde. "Can we talk about this later?" Looking up at him.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about it. It's not just going to go away, Emily." She nodded, watching Clyde walk out if the office, she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Derek." She she said in the phone.

"Hey, Sweetheart. How's my beautiful fiancée doing today?" He was always so good to her and she may have to say the the one thing no man wants to hear 'I'm pregnant, but it might not be yours.'

* * *

**Short I know... sorry. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm doing ok. You?" She said trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm good. Are you sure you're ok, baby?" He asked.

"Ya I'm fine." She replied standing up and leaning on the window.

"So I was talking to Garcia earlier, and she said that the teams in stand down in two weeks I was thinking maybe I could over there and we could do some wedding planing." She knew how mic Derek wanted the wedding now.

*flashback*

"What are you doing here," she asked as his mouth moved from her lips to her throat.

"I had some time off and I missed you." He mumbled.

"You shouldn't be here, Aaron. What if Derek finds out?"

He laughed. "Really? Your worried now?" He raised and eyebrow at her. "You weren't worried at the engagement party and he was in the other room, but your worried now and he's in a different country? Besides I thought you two were taking a break?"

She tilted her head to the side biting her bottom lip. "Are we really going to talk about this now?" She asked grinding her hips against his.

*end flashback*

That was five weeks ago, her and Derek made up the next week. That morning the doctor said she was about 4 1/2 weeks along. The chances that the baby was Derek's got less and less every time she thought about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! chapter three. so if you follow me on Instagram ( hotchniss_cm_97) I have up to chapter ten posted and I'm getting alot of reviews and comments saying that you want Derek or Hotch to be the father but... the truth is that I don't know. this whole story stated because I was going to write a Hotchniss long distance one and every chapter is just me winging it hoping its a good story.

**rmpcmfan**: Very dangerous game, for sure.

**Guest #1**: Your a Demily shipper, I'm guessing. That's great I dont ship it but nothing against it. Hotch dose have a sense of humour he just dosnt show it alot you see it more when he's with Beth.

**NicknHotchfan**: Same Hotchniss all the way.

**Guest #2**: Ya the story is pretty OOC.

* * *

After reassuring Derek she was ok, and that she had to get back to work, Emily let the tears fall. She just stood there looking out the window her phone rang, twice, someone knocked on the door but then left when there was no answer probably to tell Clyde.

She was proven right five minutes later when the door to her office opened and Clyde peered in, rushing to her when she was spotted, pulling her to the couch."Em, darling. What's going on?"

She didn't reply, she just leaded back on the couch. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes before she said something. "The baby may not be Derek's." She whispered. Clyde nodded already fingering it out.

"You want me to call you step-father?" He asked pulling his cell from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. She sniffled, nodding her head.

Clyde quickly dialled the number seeing Emily now slumped over crying in to one of the pillows on the couch.

"Rossi." Was heard thou the phone.

"David, how are you?" Clyde replayed.

"I'm good. Is there something wrong with Emily?" Of course he know something was wrong, Emily is the into reason Clyde had to call him.

"Um? Ya, I can't really explain It over the phone..." He trailed off.

"I'm on a plane to Paris now, Clyde. It Gonna take me about two hours to get there." Clyde nodded then remembered that Dave couldn't see him though the phone.

"That's fine just get here ASAP, I'll have a car waiting for you on the Tarmac."

* * *

**OK so short story Dave and Elizabeth meet at Emilys funeral and then got married shortly before JJ and Will did. **


	4. Chapter 4

So chapter 4... thanks to everyone to has reviewed and followed.

**SSA-Hotchniss**: That's cheating! You know what's going to happen.

* * *

Twenty minute later Emily found herself parking outside of her apartment. Clyde had offered to drive her but she needed to be alone.

Running always helped to clear her mind. Her and Derek would always go running after a stressful case. She ran around her block for about an hour then went back home to shower and be ready when Dave got there. 45 minutes later as heard the sound of medal scraping the lock.

"Emily?" Dave called setting him bag down by the door.

"Upstairs." She called back moving to sit up in her bed. Dave made his way up the stairs to her room, sitting on the bed beside her.

"What's wrong, bella? He asked running his hand up and down her arm. Rossi was always more of a father then her real one had been walking out on her, leaving her to move around with her mother, for what? All so he could go live in Hawaii with some 22 year old. From what Emily had heard her father never showed up at her funeral.

She looked at Dave from the corner of her eye, then whispered. "I'm pregnant." Looking away as she did.

"Have you told Morgan? He'd be trilled." Dave said smiling at her, his smile soon fading when he saw the look on her face.

"Dave, I'm four and a half weeks along." She explained.

Dave did the math in his head. "Wasn't that when you were fighting about Savannah?" Emily nodded. "Who?" Was all he had to say for Emily to break down crying again.

"Hotch" she mumbled in to his shirt.

Dave coughed. "I'm sorry my hearing must be going because I swear you just said you slept with Hotch. Last time you guys talked you almost shot him."

"Ya, we made up." She said in a 'no duh' tone.

"That's not the only thing you made." Dave said under his breath Emily turned and glared at him.

"Was that really needed?" She asked. "I'm not even sure if it's his." She confessed.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Emily leaded back against the head board, playing with here engagement ring. "Can I use yours and mothers house here?" She asked. Dave's face turned to one if confusion but he nodded. "When are you going back to the states?" She asked.

"Well I was going back end of the week after the Paris part if the book tour, but I cancelled it to come make sure you were good. So a soon as you are ok with me going."

Emily slowly pulled off her ring, handing it to Dave. "Can you give this to Derek? Just tell him I think we need a break for a little bit."

* * *

**If you review I'll give you a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, only thing I ask it that if you are going to say something bad about the story/ships just message.

**200**** SPOILERS!**

* * *

Two months later Emily sat alone in her bathroom throwing up. After giving her ring to Dave she took a two week holiday and stayed at Dave and Elizabeth's house in London, just not wanting anyone to find her. She then returned work trying to get back to normal. Derek had called, sent texts, and emailed her trying to ask what he did but she didn't read them.

Hotch had called too, to see if they could meet up when she came to the States for her monthly trip, but that never happened she stayed in England. Not talking to anyone but Dave, and her mother.

She stood from the floor, bushing her teeth, Then going to her closet. At three months pregnant she only showed if she wore a tight shirt. The people she worked with knew she was pregnant, but just fingered it was her fiancee's.

Only Dave and Clyde knew that it probably wasn't, and only Dave knew that it could be Hotch's. Clyde hated Hotch but lets face it If someone threatened to destroy you, you would hate them too.

The day started like all the others, going over case files, signing reports. That was till one o'clock, when she got up to walk around looking out her office window. When her phone rang with the call she had dreaded for the last three years.

* * *

Morgan sat in his office, phone in hand, staring at the photo in front of him.

He was standing in the middle of a field and Emily was on his back, her head resting on his months after he proposed they went and got engagement pictures done. He kept that one on his desk well the rest were in his apartment, even with the break he couldn't take then down.

Derek picked up the phone calling Hotch, "Ya we got kicked out." He said when Hotch answered. "Is the state even doing anything to find JJ and Cruz?" He asked.

"No." Came the reply over the phone.

"So what do we do?"

"We call in reinforcements." Derek looked at the photo again knowing who his boss meant.

"She won't pick up the phone." Derek said sadly, tears filling in his eyes.

"Maybe not for you." His eyes snapped open.

"You have talked to her?" Derek almost yelled.

"Ya Derek I have." Hotch said keeping his voice even.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"She didn't want you to know."Derek stared at the wall in disbelief. Hotch had talked to Emily and not said anything. "When did you talk to her?" He demanded.

"You know what, Morgan? It doesn't matter. I can talk to Emily if I want I don't need you fucking permission." He said hanging up.

* * *

Emily walked over to her office window look out in to the agents when her phone rang. She picked it up not looking at the ID. "This is Prentiss."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Hey, beautiful." Emily's head shot up, she hadn't heard his voice this sad since him and Beth broke up.

"Hotch, what's wrong."

She heard another sigh then, "JJ's missing, so is Cruz."

Her eyes snapped opened. "Debrief me on the plane. I'm on my way." She said hanging up as she garbed her go bag she kept in her office just in case. Not that she needed it, Clyde had given orders that for no reason what-so-ever should she be in the field.

Quickly grabbing a part of pants, loose fitting shirt and leather jacket. She tossed the bag over her shoulder picking we phone back up calling the pilot as she walked.

"Brooks!" Emily called walking down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am?" He said walking over to her.

"Grab your bag and meet me in the roof in five." He nodded turning away to get his stuff.

Emily continued walking to the elevators, once on she made her way to the 12th floor to talk to the higher ups. After telling them what was going on, they insured her that someone would be put in charge in her absence.

Making her way back to the elevator she took a deep breath she could tell them or she could hope they wouldn't notice. She had no idea what to do.

When she got to the jet Brooks was waiting by the steps. "Not to be rude. But what's with the sudden trip home? An why am I joining you?" He asked following her.

She sighed. "Your here because I'm in charge. It not just a trip home it's a missing persons case. An old co-worker, my maid of honour actually, went missing about 12 hours ago." She said leaving out the real reason he was there.

Clyde. After Clyde found out about her pregnancy she was lucky she still had a gun. Clyde made sure she did noting but sit at a desk.

Emily sat in one of the swivel chairs at the front of the jet, Brooks sitting a cross from her. "Hey, I'm sorry, about being snappy. Just..." She waved her hand. "Everything." She said placing a hand on her abdomen. "Can we change the angle of the camera so you can't see my stomach?" She asked.

"They not know?" She shook her head. As the flight grew on Emily kept her one hand under the folder on her stomach.

* * *

Finally the case was solved UNSUB dead JJ and Cruz saved. Emily and Dave sat with Henry in the waiting room a the hospital well will was back with JJ.

"So how are things with you?" He asked once Henry had pasted out on Emily's shoulder.

"Good." She said not looking up from the sleeping child.

"And the little one?" He asked looking at her stomach.

"Dave, we're good." She said with a sigh.

Dave leaned back in his chair "So are you gonna tell the team."

It was Emily's turn to sigh. "I'm not sure."

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and followed.**

* * *

Dave and Emily sat there for a good twenty minutes, before Henry started to wake up. Feeling him move Emily went to stand.

"Em?" Dave sad raising an eyebrow at her. "Should you really be lifting him?" He asked standing up, holding his hands out for the four year old. Emily sighed passing him over.

"I've been thinking about putting the baby up for a adoption." She mumbled looking at the floor.

Dave stopped his walking. "Why?" He said sitting down again and passing Henry back to Emily.

"Because then nobody would know who's kid it was and nobody would get hurt." She replied, stroking her hand down Henry's back.

"Why don't you just come out and tell them both?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Before anything else could be said, Will walked out his arm around JJ's waist.

"Hotch said to drop Henry off at Jessica's then head over to the bar for a drink, before you leave again." He explained with a smile.

Emily nodded. "Dave and I will take him. In sure you wanna change and I wouldn't mind seeing Jack."

Will nodded half carrying JJ who was hopped up on meds. "Em. Em'ly. You look nice. Glowing, really. Almost like you pregnant."

She said shook his head. "Let's get you some coffee and new clothes." He said pulling her out side.

Once they were out of sight Dave knelled in front of Emily, taking her hands in his.

"If it were me I'd want to know." As he stood he pulled Henry from her lap, setting him on his hip, Dave reached his hand out to Emily.

As they parked in front off Jessica's Henry woke up again. "Mommy?" He asked his voice filled with sleep.

"Sorry buddy just me." Emily said helping him out of the car.

"Aunt Emmy?" His face lit up upon hearing her voice.

"Hey bud."

"Where are we?" He asked in confusion.

"We're at Jack's aunts ok?" Henry just nodded. As Emily walk up to the house, Henry clung to her leg making it harder to walk. At one point she heard the sound of shoes on the concrete behind them she turned to find Dave carrying her go bag.

Before could knock Jess was already opening the door. "Emily! Long time no see." She said pulling the other woman into a hug.

They sat and talked for a good ten minutes before, jack came downstairs then him and Emily played little bit before Dave got a call from Hotch asking where they were. Dave handed Emily her go bag looking pointedly at the bathroom door.

Emily sighed grabbing the bag on her walk by. Once alone she pulled her credentials from one of the pockets of her jacket. Hidden under the top part was her 2 month ultrasound picture. She stood staring at the picture for a good five minutes before pulling out the tightest shirt she had in her bag and putting it on. As she walked out she saw the look of shock on Jessica's face and the one of relief on Dave's.

"Can we just get this over with." She sighed walking to the car.

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Again, and I will say this every chapter thanks for reviewing, following, favouring.

* * *

As Emily got in the car here phone beeped. It was a text from Derek, 'We need to talk when you get here.'

She really didn't like the sound if that. Her and Dave drive to the bar in silence. Upon arriving Dave opened her door for her, turning to find Derek waiting by his truck in the parking lot. "Emily!" He called, looking mad.

Dave looked at his step daughter with concern. She nodded grabbing her leather jacket from the back seat of the SUV. "I'll talk to him." With the jacket on she didn't look as pregnant, with the parking lot being dark she looked normal.

She walked over and stood a couple feet in front of him, arms crossed. "What Derek?"

He looked at his shoes shaking his head. "What? No, Hey Derek I missed you? How are you? All I get is what?" Emily opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Morgan. "We were engaged for what 11 months? We have been though so much Emily. And I'll you do is send the ring back with your fucking dad! Even now you can't look me in the eyes. Why Emily? What did I do so wrong?" By the end he was yelling, Emily had tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing."

"Really? Then why answer the phone when Hotch calls and not when I do?" Emily looked down.

"Do you really wanna know?" She replied not looking up.

"Ya, I really wanna know." She sighed. "I wanna know, but that won't happen will it Em? Because the ambassador's perfect little daughter never dose anything wrong. Well nothing that she says out loud."

That was the final straw for Emily she lifted her head staring at Derek. "Fine. You wanna know why I sent the fucking ring back? It's because I'm pregnant!" She screamed.

Derek looked up shocked. "Your pregnant?" She nodded. "Then why send the ring back? We talked about this. Having kids it was all in the plan."

She shook her head slowly. "Ya, it was. What wasn't in the plan was me sleeping with Hotch."


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to post this last night but i wanted review on chapter 7. Thank to everyone.

* * *

Morgan just stood there for a whole minute before speaking. "You slept with Hotch? As in Aaron Hotchner? MY BOSS?" He screamed.

"Do you know anybody else named Hotch?" Emily asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How long?" He barked at her.

She ran her hand though her hair. "Do you really want to know?" She asked again hoping he would say no.

"Yes, Emily. I would like to know how long you have been fucking Hotch."

She swallowed hard. "Since the wedding."

"The wedding Emily! That was a year and a half ago!" When she didn't respond he continued. "Is the baby even mine?"

She looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I don't know." "Of course you don't know. What about Beth? Did you even think about her?" Of course she thought about

* * *

The were in Hotch's apartment, two weeks after the wedding. He had her pinned to the bed, topless and was just about to undo her bra when the front door opened. "Aaron?" They both stared at each other, to shocked to move. "Aaron? Are you here?" Hotch quickly stood up grabbing Emily's shirt and passing it to her.

"Ya, just give us a minute Beth."

Emily looked at him, her eyes wide. "Us?" Beth asked her voice getting closer.

"Ya, Emily's here." If looks could kill Hotch was screwed from the looks Emily was sending him. Right as the bedroom door opened Hotch sat down giving Emily a note pad and pen he pulled out of the bedside table.

Beth walked over sitting on his lap, giving a quick kiss in greeting. "Hey Emily."

"Hi Beth." She said pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Emily was just here to talk about her and Derek watching Jack next Friday so we can go on that date."

* * *

" I really don't want to talk about this here . So what your just going to stand there? Not come inside?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

Derek stopped his pacing and turned to her. "Just like that. You drop a bomb shell like that and leave?"

She looked right into his eyes and said "I'm not leaving, I'm going to see JJ. Incase you forgot she was just tortured for the last 24 hours." She said turning and walking to the bar.

About half way to the door she felt a pain in her back. She reached her hand back and placed it over where the pain was. Felling something wet she pulled her hand back, in the faint light of the parking lot she could she the deep red of blood on her hand.

She was shot.

* * *

**Please review. I'm sorry *runs away, hides behind a car covering eyes with hands***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted lately been going though some things, I lost my job the other day, so I haven't been , enough about me.**

* * *

She stood there in shock for a couple minutes, before slowly continuing her walk to the the bar. She had more luck getting inside then someone hearing her from outside.

She slowly walked in to the bar, Jj and Will were sitting cuddled together by the bar, the rest of the team excluding Morgan, around them. About five feet away from them she collapsed.

Alex looked up from her drink just in time to see Emily fall. "Emily!" She yelled, rushing over the rest of the team following.

Rossi was the first to get to her. Quickly unzipping Emily's jacket to make sure nothing happens to the baby, only to find the back of her jacket to have a hole, with blood all around."Someone call 911! She's been shot."

He moved quickly balling the jacket up and pressing to the wound. "Em? Em, honey? Came you just squeeze my hand?" He said grabbing her hand in his own. There was a faint squeeze, he moved his hand from her hand to her neck, she had a pulse but it was fading fast.

Within the next five minutes the paramedics arrived. Dave sated telling them her info. "Female, 42, gunshot to lower back. Also 4 months pregnant." The last sentence shocked everybody.

They all followed the ambulance to the hospital, sitting in the waiting room waiting for Emily to get out of surgery. They sat in silence, no asked where Morgan was, but everybody was wondering, everyone called but, never got an answer. The main question on everybody's mind was who had shot her. What had caused two of their family to be in the hospital in less then three hours.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Emily opened her eyes she was confused, it wasn't a hospital she was in her room. Not her room in London or her old apartment, it was her room at her mothers house in Rome the last time she was there was when she was fifteen.

She stood walking to the glass doors that lead to the balcony, slowly walking out on to it. "Emma!" That voice, that name, it all came back to her quick. Matthew, her was the only one that called her Emma.

It was always Emily or Em to everybody, but no Matthew said, no demanded that he had a unique nickname for her. She turned quickly, apart running to pull him into a hug.

"Whoa! I missed you, too. Come on the movie's gonna start."

She looked at him, her head tipped slightly to the right. "What movie?"

He laughed. "Come and find out." He replied, pulling her by the hand to the home theatre. Once they were sitting Emily turned to him asking the question that had been on her mind since she woke up.

"Matty, am I dead?"

Matthew laughed again shaking his head. "No Emma..." He was about to continue but the tv cut him off.

They turned looking at the screen, there playing was her first girls night with JJ and Garcia, with Brad the "real" FBI agent. That then changed to when the team was out at the Super Bowl party. The TV just played all of the great moments with the team; Rossi's cooking lesson, when JJ brought Henry to the BAU, Haley's funeral, her own funeral, to Viper. Everything that made the team her family.

Then the clips changed, when she was in that car crash, then when she told Derek that she was moving to London, before she left to fight Doyle, everything leading to them getting together.

She looked down at her shoes, to ashamed to look at Matthew, she know what was gonna be next. "Emma," He whispered, "are you ok?"

"I don't want you to think less of me." She said still not looking up, tears in her eyes.

He placed his hand under her chin lifting it so their eyes met. "I would never think less of you."

It was then that she heard it. "He's not alone." In her own voice. It wasn't as bad as she thought just the little things that lead up to the big mistake. Her going to talk to him on her bad day, driving him to work.

The scene changed again, this time to the beach. Not just any beach Daytona beach, Derek took her there on their one year anniversary. They stayed there for a week, one their last night in Florida, Derek took her to the beach at sunset and got down on one knee.

Emily sat there eyes wide tears streaming down, at some point matthew looped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close, resting his head on hers. The TV changed one more time, to the night after they got back. She was in Hotch's apartment, straddling his lap as he sat on the couch. She ran her hand down his bare chest, he froze feeling the coolness of the ring. He quickly stood up causing Emily to fall on to the couch. "Aaron?" He didn't turn around just kept pacing, doing the buttons of his shirt back up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Tell you what?" She asked getting up and walking over to him.

He grabbed her left hand, holding it in front of her face. "That you're engaged."

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emily looked at him confused. "What does it matter?"

Hotch ran a hand though his hair. "Before you were just dating, now.. Now your getting married!" Emily just sat there letting him rant. "I think we should stop this."

Emily stood. "I was just going to say that." Grabbing her purse, she walked walk out of the apartment.

Emily was jolted back to reality, when a shock ran though her body. For a moment she saw a light then nothing. Just black.

* * *

In the hospital waiting room the whole team was there, except for Morgan. Everyone had tried to call him but never got an answer.

They sat and paced for a good 3 almost 4 hours, when the doctor came out. "Emily Prentiss." Everyone turned and stared, waiting for her to continue. "Sorry only family."

With that every one turned to Rossi who was standing at the end of the hallway on the phone. "You'll want to talk to him then." Reid said, pointing towards Dave. The doctor nodded, walking over.

"Honey, she'll be fine." Dave said into the phone, there was a pause as Elizabeth talked. "No, no, stay in Russia. I'll take care of everything here."

Rossi turned to see the doctor. "Liz I have to go, the doctor's here. I'll call you soon." He said hanging up the phone.

"Dr. Peterson."

"Dave we've been her before."

Dave nodded a sad smile on his face. "Couple hours ago."

"So Emily?"

"My step daughter."

"We lost her once on the table. We got her back but, she slipped into a coma." Dr. Peterson said as her and Dave walked down the hall.

"The baby?" He asked when they stopped in front of her room.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
